


BruDick Week 2021: Day 2

by Raven_Hallowryn



Series: Brudick Week 2021 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BruDick Week 2021, Brudick - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Voyeurism, tiny little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: Thanks to Mr Freeze, the Dynamic Duo is trapped in a little pickle.Day 2: Sharing Body Heat| Dick was never adopted AU (technically accurate too)|Inside the Batmobile
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: Brudick Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170998
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	BruDick Week 2021: Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is just slutty, slutty porn.

“Have you got it yet?” Nightwing tried to peek over Batman’s shoulder for a better look at the doomsday device of the week.

“Hnn…” Batman gave a low noncommittal noise without so much as parting his lips.

“Holy grunting, Batman. Can’t you just answer normally for once?”

“No.”

“No, you can’t answer normally? Or no, you haven’t got it?”

“Have you evacuated the block yet?” Batman suddenly lifted his head to assess the area, he was elbow deep into the monstrosity of wires and chemical injectors that Mr Freeze had hidden in the inconspicuous shanty town near the Narrows.

“Yes, why?” Nightwing had a bad feeling, Batman’s tone of voice was as low and gruff as always but there was an edge of urgency to it that only former (and current) Robins could recognize.

“Because I can’t disarm this, at most I can reduce the radius and contain it to this block.” For once Batman actually explained himself as he struggled with the mechanism while the counter rapidly ticked down in classic red analog numbers. Rogues really needed to get more creative, it would be nice to see something less cliché for a change.

“Ok, then let’s get out of here before it blows.” Nightwing shrugged but then the whole machine started to beep ominously, lights began to turn on, hydraulics hummed to life and the red numbers started to speed down at an alarmingly fast rate and Batman cursed under his breath. “Why is it doing that?”

“Run.” Batman ordered, already extracting himself away from the machine and preparing to sprint.

“To where?! We have seconds!” Nightwing ran after the dark knight as fast as he could but he knew they wouldn’t be able to avoid the blast radius.

“Batmobile. Now.” Batman barked the words and swerved towards the vehicle, uttering a verbal command that opened it for the both of them to jump in.

They made it in the nick of time, the batmobile had just finished locking down when the device went off with what could only be described as a sonic boom, followed by the crystalline crackling sound of ice forming rapidly around them.

The batmobile’s windows were all frosted over, the doors were frozen shut and the extreme cold had the vehicle trapped like a snow globe. The device had not only frozen the whole block, it had devastated it and wrapped it in a wall of ice, Nightwing and Batman were only alive because the batmobile was so heavily armored and prepared for such disasters.

“Ok, what do we do now, boss?” Nightwing enquired, trying to see through the frozen windows and failing.

“We wait for backup.” Batman retorted simply.

“The comms are down.” Nightwing pointed out the obvious, the ‘explosion’ had knocked out most of their gadgets.

“I’m sure someone in the family will notice that a whole city block turned into a snow globe.”

“Was that an attempt at humor I heard?” Nightwing grinned, leaning closer to the Bat to murmur in his ear. “Who are you and what did you do to my Batman?”

“Focus, Dick.” Batman chided, low and gruff.

“What happened to no names while in costume?” Nightwing smiled wider but ran his hands along his arms, starting to feel the chill seep into the vehicle.

“We’re alone.” Batman said simply, his hands also trembling ever so slightly before he fisted them on the steering wheel.

“True…” Dick drawled, running his hands up his thighs with his teeth starting to chatter slightly. It was summer in Gotham, their suits were not insulated for the cold this time of the year. “And it’s getting quite nippy in here.”

“Hn.” Bruce grunted in agreement.

What followed was a stifling silence, broken by the rustling of Batman’s cape as he draped it around Nightwing in an attempt to keep them both warmer. Dick snuggled into the cape but it didn’t work, his teeth started to chatter in earnest and Bruce’s breath was coming out in misty puffs.

Dick bit his lip as he considered his options… And then he grinned and slid a hand up Batman’s inner thigh.

“We should share body heat.” Nightwing proposed with a quirk of his brow that was barely visible under his mask.

“This is hardly the time…”

“This is exactly the time. We have time to kill.” Dick cut Bruce off before he could object further, he climbed deftly onto Batman’s lap, straddling those powerful thighs and diving in for a kiss. “And I need something hot to warm me up.”

“Hn…” Bruce hummed into the lip-lock.

“Too cheesy?” Dick chuckled between kisses, his hands already trailing to the safety latches that kept Batman’s armor in place. “I was just trying to _break the ice_.”

“Dick.” Bruce admonished dryly.

Nightwing wasn’t deterred, he slipped off the chestplate of Batman’s suit, still lavishing that stern mouth with slow wet kisses. “Say no and I’ll stop.”

“…”

Batman didn’t reply, instead he ran his gauntlet clad hands up Nightwing’s thighs before landing on his perfect bubble butt and squeezed with urgency.

A filthy sort of smirk took over Dick’s features as his fingers slipped deftly over the rest of the bits and pieces that kept Batman’s suit in place, it only took a moment for all the armored pieces to be scattered around the batmobile, leaving Bruce clad only in his Kevlar weave bodysuit, gauntlets, boots and cowl.

Dick draped his arms over the dark knight’s shoulders and kissed him again, mouths slotting together slowly at first before it became a rough hungry frenzy of tongues and teeth. Ignoring the way his legs bumped into the door and gear shift in his current position, Dick ground their bodies together through their skin tight suits, he even let out a small gasp as his trapped and rapidly hardening erection pushed up against the obviously straining tent on Batman’s lower half, it made him smile into the kiss and slide his tongue over Bruce’s lips.

“You know, sharing body heat works better without clothes in the way.” Nightwing commented off-hand.

“Hm.” Bruce replied eloquently with the tiniest of nods.

Dick huffed a little a soft laugh, a sound like dripping honey that made Bruce’s insides feel warm and fuzzy, and made his cock throb in the tight confines of his suit. Bruce reached for the cowl first, he was about to slip it off when Dick’s gloved hands grabbed his wrists.

“Leave it on, _Batman_.” Nightwing grinned mischievously and allowed his hands to slide up Bruce’s arms and down his chest, slipping open the suit and dragging the rough textured pads of his gloved fingers along every scar and angle in his path, occasionally catching a dusky nipple and eliciting a gasp.

Bruce shivered and leaned in for another bruising kiss, his own hands traveling up Dick’s body and practically tearing the suit off him until it pooled at Nightwing’s hips. In the gauntlets, Batman’s hands were rough, almost like sandpaper - the grip needed to climb buildings - and he dragged them down Dick’s back, making the acrobat tremble with much more than the cold.

Dick sighed into the kiss and his touch finally reached Bruce’s abs, following a trail of hair until those hands slipped into Batman’s suit and eagerly pulled out his hard cock, giving it a couple of experimental tugs with his coarse gloves just to hear Bruce’s sharp intake of breath between biting kisses.

Batman’s hands pulled Dick closer by his hips and rushed to mimic the younger man, sliding one of his gauntlets into Nightwing’s suit to gently extract Dick’s erection from the mess of black and blue fabric, the tip already drooling with arousal.

The kiss broke and Dick raised his hand to Batman’s lips. “Off.”

Bruce obeyed immediately and bit into the glove, tugging it off with his teeth and making a show out of licking Nightwing’s fingers one by one with the smallest smirk, the lenses of his cowl making it impossible to guess what he was looking at but still managing to feel so intense that Dick felt his skin tingle under the scrutiny.

Nightwing pressed impossibly closer to Batman, heat starting to radiate from their joint bodies, and with a spit-slicked hand, Dick reached between them to grasp their cocks together, pumping slowly but with single-minded focus, twisting his hand around the heads of their throbbing cocks before sliding back down the shafts.

Their foreheads pressed together, they shared the same air in pants and groans, and both their masked eyes stared intensely and intimately into each other.

“Feeling warm enough yet?” Bruce whispered, his naked hands (when had he gotten the gauntlets off?) sliding up Dick’s back, his touch hot as embers.

“We could still…ah…” Dick stuttered into a moan when blunt nails raked down his shoulders and back.

“Get warmer?” Bruce finished for him, one hand slipping down to Nightwing’s ass and teasing his entrance with the tips of his fingers.

“I’m happy to be your personal heater all night long, B.” Dick moaned the words, pumping their cocks faster and running his free, gloved, hand over Batman’s chest, delighting in the man’s shudders. “Maybe we can defrost this car faster.”

“Hn.” Bruce bit along Dick’s neck, his stubble prickling the younger man’s sensitive skin, making Dick want to lick Bruce’s jaw so badly just to feel that prickle on his tongue. 

“You’re so damn hot, _Batman_. I want to taste every inch of you.” Dick panted the words breathlessly, his hand moving faster over their cocks, eased by the copious amounts of leaking fluid. It was like caressing steel through warm velvet, it was like sparks on their skin and a thigh coil of pleasure winding up between them like a rubber band.

“Later, _Nightwing_.” Bruce promised with a breathy chuckle.

“That a promise? Hmph!” Dick was silenced when Bruce grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, testing the sharp edges of the acrobat’s teeth with his tongue until Dick was returning the slow breathless kiss, tongues moving together in a well-rehearsed dance.

Suddenly two of Bruce’s teasing fingers were probing into Dick’s ass and the Nightwing just lost it, the coil snapped and the climax flooded his veins like a tidal wave, painting both their bellies white with a low shout, his back arching and his head lightly bumping the roof of the batmobile. Bruce fucked him through it with his fingers and his free hand wrapped around the one Dick still had on their cocks, pumping urgently.

Dick’s forehead landed on Bruce’s shoulder as he whimpered with oversensitivity but still rolled his hips for more, ignoring the steering wheel digging into his back. It didn’t take long for Bruce to join him, grunting roughly, his voice like warm gravel as he thrust up and spilled all over their joined hands.

Everything went still except for the rise and fall of their chests as the two struggled to catch their breath, pressed together in a limp messy embrace, suits still only half off and the smell of sweat and sex permeating the inside of the batmobile.

After a moment, when the chill started to settle in again, Bruce wrapped his cape around both of them and Dick giggled softly into his shoulder.

“Body heat- check. Mission accomplished.” Nightwing chuckled, his clean and gloved hand playing with the hairs on Batman’s chest. “Gotta thank Freeze when we catch him.”

“Hn.” Bruce hummed noncommittally.

“You know Alfred is going to make us clean the whole batmobile before anyone else is allowed back in it, don’t you?”

Bruce merely shrugged a shoulder, still mellow from the high of their climax.

“We gotta do this more often.” Dick mused, excited.

“Please don’t.” Oracle’s voice sounded in both their comms suddenly, startling both men back into awareness, both sitting bolt upright so fast that Dick really did bump his head hard on the roof of the vehicle this time.

“When did comms come back on?” Dick blushed, rubbing his head and slowly climbing off of Bruce’s lap and back into the passenger’s seat.

“When Red Hood and Signal managed to melt the ice and get to the batmobile.” Barbara explained drily.

“…They’re here?” Bruce sounded as stern and grave as usual but his slight hesitation and the pink hue crawling from under his cowl gave him away.

“Why didn’t they say so?” Dick rushed to put his suit back on properly, while peering out the windows and spotting the silhouettes of his family members. Thank god for tinted windows.

“When the batmobile is rockin’, don’t come knockin’.” Jason’s filtered voice sounded through the comms too, he sounded amused and smug.

“Can we go home now? Robin and Batgirl already caught Freeze and I don’t know about you but I need to go to bed.” Duke yawned as he spoke, sounding more than a little awkward.

“So do we.” Dick said, suggestively and with a naughty quirk to his lips.

“Nightwing!” Bruce admonished, the pink now crawling down to his neck as he finished putting on the scattered pieces of his suit.

Oracle groaned in their ears, Duke seemed to choke on air and cough, Jason just snickered.

Dick laughed at their reactions and the thrill of being caught, loud and boisterous and so very much like him that Bruce couldn’t help the small smile spreading across his lips. It was going to be a long awkward ride back home but Dick made it all better, Batman couldn’t imagine being happier than when he heard that distinct adrenaline-fueled laugh and wondered just when he had started to relearn the feeling of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I know I'm dreadfully late and I'm doing all the prompts out of order but life got in the way and I'm a mess. Sorry.
> 
> Comments give me the motivation to finish the rest of the prompts. Please?


End file.
